Dagon Dragon
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Sequel to Blood Rose. The 5 remaining Hikaris and Yamis mourn over Marik's end, but a letter by StarJen leads them to finding out who StarJen, who is now known as Melethia, is and then try to find her. Now Kaiba has join them. Discontinued
1. Forming the Plot

StarJen: I know some of you are still in shock about Blood Rose. Don't worry it's going to get better. My disclamer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. I just own my fics and my charaters.

Yugi and the gang were at Marik's house still getting their minds the register that Marik was murdered. Why would someone kill Marik was on their minds. Some people were upset though. Malik was crying. He was just a mess. His hair wasn't even right. It's looked like a rat's nest.

"Yami," Yugi started, "Why would some one do this to Marik?"

"I don't know." Yami answered.

"MARIK!!!!!" Malik yelled as he cried some more.

"I can't believe he's gone," Bakura said with horror.

"What would Marik had done to have want someone kill him?" Ryou asked. Just then a officer came.

"Which one of you is Yugi Moto?" The officer asked

"I am." Yugi said as he stepped forward.

"You have a letter" The officer said handing it to Yugi. Yugi opened the letter and read the letter to everyone.

Yugi,

I'm horrified that Marik was murdered. Marik wrote a letter and the letter gives a good idea as to who killed him. I know who it is. I'm in pursuit this person. He's my problem that I need to handle this guy myself. Don't try to find me. I want you to go to the US to talk to my parents about me so you will understand about who I am. I've been hiding something from you. I'm not who you know me as. Sorry.

StarJen

"What does she mean she is not who we know her as?" Ryou asked.

"A secret life maybe," The officer said.

"She's wouldn't be able to hide that well." Yugi stated.

"Maybe..." The officer said, "We are going to need to take that letter Mr Moto." Yugi gave him the letter.

"So what are we going to do Shrimp?" Bakura asked.

"We are going to the US and visit StarJen's parents" Yugi said, "You guys with me?"

"Of course." Yami replied.

"Yep." Ryou answered.

"Who knows we might get an adventure out of this." Bakura said.

"I'm in too." Malik said. He still look like he was going to cry some more, but his eyes showed a thirst for revenge.

"Alright then we will leave tomorrow." Yugi said.


	2. Gem Dream

StarJen: Time for chapter 2

The night came quickly for Yugi. He was fast asleep already, but was tossing in his sleep. Something was bugging him, in his dreams.

Yugi was currently being chased by a dragon in his dream. The dragon was icy white with silver eyes, but they had no pupils. Yugi tripped and fell. As he struggled to get up the dragon flew past him, turned into a human and landed near Yugi. The man's hair was the same color as his dragon scales were and his eyes silver.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Kunzite Gem." The man answered

"What do you want Kunzite?"

"I came to your dream Yugi to warn you about if you go to find out who StarJen is."

"What do you mean?"

"Marik went to find out who StarJen is...and that costed him his life."

"Why would Marik do that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Still she told us to talk to her parents to find out who is really is."

"She told you to?"

"Yes Kunzite."

"When were you planning on meeting her parents?"

"We are leaving tomorrow."

"Think you can delay the travel for about 3 days?"

"I don't think I can with the way Malik is?"

"Well then let me tell you a few things that might make you want to research things up first. StarJen's real name is Melethia Dagon. Princess Melethia Dagon."

"She's a princess!?"

"Yes and it's best if you can look up the Dagon family to get some background info on her."

"I will."

"Thank you Yugi. I'll bring some help for you so you don't get killed." Kunzite started to fade away.

"You too and thanks." Yugi said as the dream faded away and he woke up.


	3. Kaiba Enters the Group

StarJen: With the apperence of Kunzite Gem what now will happen to our group of 5.

The next morning Yugi made a few calls to gather the yamis and Ryou over. The four of them came over, confused.

"Ok Shrimp!" Bakura yelled grabbing Yugi. "Why did you tell us to wait three days before going to go to the US!?"

"If you will let me go..." Yugi said. Bakura let go of Yugi. "Thank you." He brushes the dust off his clothing. "I got a visit from a dragon warrior named Kunzite Gem."

"Dragon?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Yugi answered.

"Named Kunzite Gem?" Yami was asking.

"Yeah." Yugi said again, "He told me a bit of who StarJen is."

"Really?" Malik said in confusion.

"Yeah he said that StarJen's real name is Melethia Dagon."

"Anything else?" Malik said.

"To look up info on the Dagon family. That's where our 6th member comes in." Yugi went and opened the door to reveal that it was Seto Kaiba at the door.

"Kaiba!?" The others said confused.

"Yep." Yugi said, "Kaiba said he was willing to help out."

"True I have been wondering about StarJen for a while. This will give me the chance to find out things about her." Kaiba said while setting his laptop on the table opening it up and turning it on.

"Kaiba we need you to look up the Dagon Family." Yugi said. Kaiba started typing in his computer looking for any info on the Dagon family. Kaiba's eyes widened a bit at the info he saw.

"My gosh." Was all Kaiba could say.

"What did you find?" Ryou asked.

"Listen to this." Kaiba said,"The Dagon Family is a family of dragons. The head of the family is Rangarok Dagon. He's clams to be thousands of years old. He also has a army of warriors and a kingdom that his oldest daughter Melethia will inherit when he dies. All but Melethia are full dragons. Melethia is half dragon because her mother was the last of a dead race. Mystic Beings. Melethia Dagon is powerful. She is also reasonable for keeping the world in balance. StarJen is REALLY a powerful warrior." Everyone by then was in shock.

"Well Kunzite said he was going to bring people to help" Yugi said.

"So we are still going to StarJen's parents?" Yami said.

"Yep."

"You sure we should go?" Malik asked.

"Yes we will. Kaiba will you fly us there?" Yugi said.

"Of course." Kaiba answered.

"Then we will head off in 3 days."


	4. Another Visit from Kunzite

StarJen: Well sorry for the delay but the idea has now come to me. So here is Chapter 4 of Dagon Dragon.

That night Yugi got another visit from Kunzite Gem.

"Well young Yugi Moto, what do you plan on doing?" Kunzite asked.

"We are going to visit the dragon king." Yugi answered.

"Rangarok?"

"Yes."

"He would not like the fact that humans are going to visit his castle. You might get killed."

"He might give us info on StarJen I mean Melethia."

"He might be the person who killed Marik."

"You don't know and I don't know. Does he care that his daughter is happy?"

"Yes, but he rather have her here."

"Maybe he did kill Marik."

"That is something we will have to risk and find out."

"Of course."

"Tell me Yugi why go to her true family, not her foster family."

"Best to get the info from her birthplace."

"Interesting."


	5. The True Melethia

StarJen: Well to make up for lost time I'm pulling another chapter. Time to check up on Melethia.

Melethia was currently hiding in the forest taking a break. She looked around the area as she took a drink of water.

"I should be close to where he is now." She told herself. Her apprence was now different. Her calm brown eyes were now a fearful yelled with very slit looking pupils. Her teeth were now that of fangs. There were a set of wings on her back. Her hands now had long nails. She looked like a dragon. Grabbing the sword she had she charged to the castle. Melethia then saw something fly to her. She got out of the way with ease.

"How does he know I'm here?" She said as she changed her direction and went deeper into the forest. She sat down in a tree and then a sword was pointed to her neck. Her eyes turned to the wielder of the sword.

"Nice to see you again Melethia." the person said.

"Shadowclaw, how did you know?" She said.

"Most of these people around here want you dead. They will rat you out in a split second." Shadowclaw answered.

"Figured."

"Now why would come here?"

"Seeing who killed someone dear to me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Your a soul that wants revenge against the one who killed you. We both know I killed you."

"Of course just so you could get your way to power dear sister."

"Killing off all of Father's male heirs and waiting for him to die, just so I can get power."

"I would think if you wait too much long you'll kill father."

"I respect him too much."

"Well now you are surrounded Melethia. What are you going to do?"

Melethia look at her surroundings. "Bring it on Shadowclaw."

StarJen: Now we have a look at the true Melethia. Wonder what will happen to her.


End file.
